


Camp Chastity

by nvaleintern (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camp, Come Shot, Drunkenness, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Camp, Trans Character, Trans Poe Dameron, aka cute finn finally gets around to fucking lifeguard/co-counselor poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: Poe and Finn get up to some drunken summer camp shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need an AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos or Comments on a fic you liked! Enjoy!

The water under the pier sloshed around to the movements of their feet. It was cold, which was no surprise at eleven o'clock at night. Nights at camp got surprisingly chilly, Finn had realized, but the boy was burning up thanks to a certain co-counselor, and his pretty brown eyes, and the half-empty bottle of liquor wedged between his thighs.

Poe poured Finn another shot. His steady hands managed to tip the bottle just enough to fill Finn's glass to the brim. Finn was about to put it up to his mouth when Poe stopped him, fingers lingering on his thumb. "No, you need to-" Salt and lemon. Right. Finn forgot. He forgot _again,_ because Poe smelled like cedar and because his shoulder was touching Finn's, and it was hard to stop himself from shaking when their feet touched on accidentally, though Poe didn't seem to mind.

They were all out of lemons, and Finn ended up licking salt from his palm to down the shot to. It burned as it came down his throat, but past that, Finn felt like a marshmallow melting away under the flames.

"I still can't believe we never really talked before this summer," Poe said, head tipped to the side. His brown curls were a damp mess of sweat and soap water. He had taken a shower just before he came over, Finn remembered him say. He really wanted to touch the boy's hair, but for now Finn was content with just getting to smell the citrus-y smell of his conditioner. "We went to the same camp for _years,_ Finn. I mean- _ridiculous!_ " Poe's face lit up in that goofy way of drunk people who make everything into an epiphany. It's like alcohol makes you discover the world in a new way. It certainly gives you courage. Finn usually stumbled for words, but now he was bold, his hand on Poe's thigh, and he was playing with the boy's leg hairs, drawing small eights around a freckle.

"I was a shy kid, Poe. Not around much with the 'popular kids'." Finn put quotation marks around 'popular kids' because the term was stupid. He just never felt the need to hang out with them, and Poe's presence made it especially hard for Finn to act casual around a whole group of people, when the only person he wanted to talk to was so intimidating. But for obvious reasons that's not something he could just tell Poe. So he settled for, "I remember seeing you around the lake all the time."  
Poe puffed up his chest in pride, "The lake was my turf." His bright grin didn't falter, not even once. He did drop his gaze, though, trying hard to focus on Finn's hands. "You have beautiful hands, you know that?"  
It was a weird compliment but Finn's marshmallow heart burst into flames. Involuntarily, he dug his fingers into Poe's thigh a little harder. A little closer to Poe's crotch, too.

"Oh, I- thank you. You have beautiful-" Finn scrambled for words, because there had to be something beautiful about Poe, and if there was anyone in this camp who'd know Poe's best features it would certainly be Finn. Finn, who had spent weeks, and before that every stay at camp, ogling Poe- but then again, how could Finn pin-point one exact thing when Poe had a beautiful "Everything."

There was a moment of silence – feet unmoving, but touching nonetheless. Finn wanted to curse himself for potentially spraying the pesticides of more on a blooming friendship. But that's when Poe cupped Finn's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Soft and tender lips met Finn's and Poe licked inside with ease, careful not to break anything. He was slow and steady, though both of the boy's were breathing hard. Finn was a drunk and excited mess, and his heart was about to burst and-

*

Poe tasted like salt and tequila- each lap of his tongue was like a current running through Finn's head, short-circuiting his hazed brain. Poe wanted to feel everything, touch everything. Camp promised so many new experiences and this was certainly one Finn was longing for.

Finn was desperate, starving for Poe's touch. A breathy moan escaped his lips when Poe sucked at a soft spot on his neck. If he wouldn't already be so flushed from all the alcohol, Finn would definitely be now. "I'm sorry," he tried to apologize, but Poe only sucked harder. He'd bruise, that was for sure, but Finn didn't care about that, and it was not like anyone would be able to tell. Finn lived in the moment, 'the moment' being Poe tugging at Finn's camp shirt, practically forcing him to raise his arms and take it off. Finn gladly obliged. Everything felt too hot, anyway. The air, Poe's body, his insides boiling in the stew of lust and liquor

"You're so pretty," Poe said as he took a moment to take all of Finn in. His hungry, appreciative looks only lasted a moment, though, because soon he charged at Finn's nipples. Poe lapped and twirled his tongue around the pointy dark spots- made Finn catch his breath, and lose himself. Poe's curls were like soft silk spun around Finn's fingers. He tugged at them, pushed Poe closer, not letting go. Sometimes a finger or two got caught between wet knots and it made Poe wince in pain, and the sound made Finn's dick twitch just a little. Finn tugged at Poe, pushed him closer, and didn't let go. He wanted to have Poe's mouth on him forever, and his hands on his side, and his breath on his skin, and-

Poe was definitely wearing too many clothes, Finn decided, so he did the same thing to him the other boy did only moments ago. The green shirt came tumbling to some dark corner of the cabin soon enough.

On their second day here, they had taken a trip to the lake. Well, Poe had been at the lake most of the time. He served as the assigned life-guard, and had an eye on the kids and all the shenanigans they might have been up to. Finn liked that for two reasons: everybody knew to appreciate a guy who knows how to take care of kids, _and_ he got to watch a shirtless Poe walk around the lake with his confident-casual stride. Always with that white patch of sunscreen over his nose because of course he had to find a way to make himself look more adorable. Seeing Poe without his shirt almost every waking hour of the day didn't take away from seeing him without his shirt on that night, though. Quite the contrary, Finn found himself with his knees turned to jelly. Everything he had been admiring for the past weeks was right there, so close he was afraid a touch would break the illusion. So he just stared. "You're so fucking beautiful." The words just found their way out and made Poe grin like an idiot.

He got closer. And closer.

Finn was shaking. Everything inside of him was on fire but the alcohol burned brightly, and guided him through the fear. One step was enough to stumble into Poe's hairy chest; enough to find a set of strong arms wrap around him on impact. "Got you." Poe had the goofiest, drunken grin plastered on his face, and Finn couldn't help himself but kiss the curve of that smile. He licked at the corner of Poe's mouth, and smiled as the boy's scruff etched pieces into his skin. "You're a very good kisser," Finn mumbled, certain of his words. Poe's hands were on his waist, inching down to the small of Finn's back.

"You're not too shabby either, Finn," Poe retorted once they broke off their second kiss to catch a breath.

The cabin was fairly under-lit. Only the two bedpost lamps were turned on, and the whole room was spun in crimson shadow of the ordained lamp cover-ups. It made the scars under Poe's chest glisten like open wounds, the layer of scarred tissue melting together with the rest of Poe.

Finn stepped up to kiss him right there. His thumb brushed over them gently, making a halt on Poe's nipple. The boy watched Finn touch him through drooped eyes. Poe's head was tipped to the side, and he let out a soft breath as Finn sucked around his nipple, long and hard enough to bruise. He did the same thing to Poe's side, and again just above the waistband of Poe's briefs. Mark after mark to remind Poe of tonight.

Finn wanted to tug Poe's briefs down. He wanted to rip them off and bury his face in Poe- melt into one, but he waited for a sign, expectant eyes looking up at Poe. A part of him was disappointed when Poe pulled him back up, but the boy mumbled, "I want to do you first," and suddenly things didn't look half as bad anymore. Poe kissed Finn, just because. Feeling Poe's lips on his was like tasting the smell of flowers, and Finn loved every second he had his tongue inside of the boy's mouth. "Please?"

It was a question, but Finn didn't really see any other choice. He needed to feel that mouth around himself at least once, so he pushed Poe down to his knees with gentle force. Poe hit the ground with a soft thump, and just like with everything else, he was already on it in seconds.

His callous hands ran up Finn's legs. A ripple of pleasure spread through Finn with each scrape of nail on his meaty thighs. "I want you, Poe, I-"  
"You got me," Poe said, warm breath on Finn. It was there; even through his shorts Finn could feel it. Wait, no, his shorts were already pulled down to his ankles, and Poe's mouth was wrapping itself around his shaft, and Finn's mind went blank on everything _except_ the warmth and the tongue- oh, Poe's _tongue._

Every sound coming out of Poe's throat was music to Finn's ears. Every moan, every mouth-filled groan, each gust of air and choked-up cry of joy. Even the slurping sound of spit being sucked up again as Poe bobbed his head up and down Finn's length served as a symphony.  
"Fuck, Poe, I- I think I'm gonna- and I don't-"

Finn's grip on Poe's head tightened, but his co-counselor pulled back before Finn came.

They were both breathing hard, and Poe's forehead was covered with sweat. Finn was hunched over, over-heating, but at least he did not come. Yet. Poe looked quite proud about that.

Some spit hung from the boy's cheek, and Finn brushed it off. He crouched down to kiss the rest away, too. Finn tasted himself on Poe, and for some reason it urged him on, made him want Poe even more. "Fuck, Poe, you are so-" Finn's drunken brain was at a loss for words, but even his sober self would find himself speechless.

"You too, Finn. You too."

If it were up to Finn, that could have been the end of that. He would be content with curling up next to Poe and laying there for the rest of the night, because surely they would fall asleep soon. But Poe's hunger for him wasn't satiated just yet, and his hand was fumbling with a very familiar silver wrapper.

"You took the condoms?"  
"If they just leave them out in the open like this, I'm not gonna just let them go to waste, Finn."

There was no heed or warning, Poe simply wrapped the condom over Finn's cock. Finn trembled at the touch, but he did so against Poe's strong shoulder.

It took some tumbling around and some awkward repositioning, and lots of half-breaths caught between lips, but the two ended up with Finn between Poe's legs, and a hard camp mattress underneath them. It creaked dangerously under their every move, but Finn didn't care. It could wake up the rest of camp, the hell would he care. Not with Poe there, and Poe's legs on his shoulders and his crotch right there, ready for taking.

Finn took off Poe's shorts and briefs with one go, to reveal the boy's wet entrance, gleaming from the juices pooling down below. The cold air made Poe shiver and the skin on his legs had goosebumps, though Finn wasn't so sure it was from the cold alone.

Finn was about to say something, but thought better of it. If there was anything to say at all, Finn decided to speak with his tongue – each kiss and lap of warmth answered for every possible doubts any of them might have. His fingers were there, too, rubbing and flicking and pushing inside – all he had to do to leave Poe a squirming mess. The other boy bit into his palm but that didn't stop the sounds from spilling out. They hung in the air and urged Finn on, as he swallowed around Poe.

"Fuck me."

Poe's thighs were pressed up to Finn's side, slick from sweat and spit and other things, too.

"I mean it, pretty boy, I just- fuck."

Finn looks up from Poe's legs – he looks up at the messy hair, and the balled-up fists, and he gives Poe's elongated clot another nibble, just to send the boy realign again. "You really know how to tease a guy, don't you?"

One- two- three fingers slipped into the wet mess, leaving Poe heaving for air and aching for more. His nails were dug deep into Finn's chest- Finn who's lying next to Poe again, with his forehead pressed to the boy's.

"I want to feel you inside of me," Poe breathed, a pained expression of ecstasy painted on his face.

"But you already do, silly." Finn curls his fingers up, for emphasis. Poe only curses Finn's name at that.

"You know what I mean."  
Oh, Finn knew what Poe meant, but he still could have his fun before he had some _more_ fun. But alas, torturing Poe was not the goal that night, and Finn needed to feel Poe, too, so he rolled over, with the condom still in place.

Poe's face lit up the minute Finn pressed the tip into Poe's wet entrance In return, the boy dug his nails into Finn's back, scratching circles into his spine. It made Finn shiver inside of him, and around him, too.

Poe's entrance was like a warm embrace, welcoming every thrust and jolt of Finn's hips. The boy's whole weight was on Poe, and he Finn covered him whole. Poe was too far gone to care though, with his legs spread wide open, and locking Finn in place to make sure he stays inside.

A shaky moan escaped both their lips; Finn's attempts to stifle his sounds were worthless, and even Poe's palm pressed up against his mouth did little to nothing. Besides, Poe just felt too good. Poe, in turn, had a litany of profanities and promises, a Spanish poem of obscenities that did not dare to leave his tongue at any moment. It made Finn go harder, burrow himself in even deeper, closer, until they were one body, working together and against one another in one ragged motion. The sounds of flesh being pounded rang echoed from the walls and out into the night through the open window.

Finn wouldn't last long any more, he knew as much. There was this tight pull from deep inside his gut that told him he was close, and quite frankly he wanted to be close, because Poe looked so pretty when he came, and he did so twice already. It was an expression of bliss momentarily froze in frame, as Poe's whole body shook and clenched against Finn, almost pushing the other boy over the edge, also.

"Come for me," Poe gasped, teeth biting his own bottom lip it turned white. "I want to hear your pretty voice."

The determination in Poe's eyes, and the desperation in his voice- they were enough to convince Finn. He pulled out, smeary fingers working the condom off, and failing. Poe helped. Even the slightest touch made the air around them crackle like burning timber. A whole hand working Finn to fruition meant a short run, and so it didn't take long for Finn to come hard, mouth hung open in a silent groan. Sprays of white shot all over Poe's chest and lips. Parts of it hit the wood on the floor. Finn could barely contain himself, buzzed and leaking. Cum hung from the top of his shaft, and pooled at the V of Poe's hips. Poe, who was covered with it all, sticky and giddy like a little kid. Spent and exhausted, he was dozing off.

"Don't worry, Finn, I'm just resting my eyes for-"  
Finn shut him up with a gentle kiss. He tasted himself on Poe, and usually Finn would have grimaced at the taste (he really didn't get what the fuss was about) but the liquor still coursing through his veins helped. "I'm just gonna clean you up."  
And Finn did just that. The amount of tissues wasted on Poe's chest hair alone was ridiculous, and by the time he was done with him, the 60 tissues box was empty and Finn was coming down with a headache.

Finn threw the pile of white into the trash can and curled up on the bed next to Poe. He pulled up the blanket because the afterglow was fading and the room was getting colder by the minute and oh god when did it get so late. At this point it would probably be best to stay up, Finn figured, but his sleep-deprived brain got the best of him eventually, and Poe felt so warm on his side, it couldn't be helped – Finn fell asleep with Poe's body draped over him because that boy can't hold still for a _minute._ At least Finn won't be the only one with a hangover tomorrow morning, and he might have already a remedy for it, too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my blog dogphood.tumblr.com (twitter @khoshek) -


End file.
